


Beginning To See The Light

by KD (AbstractSong101)



Series: YouTuber Klaine [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Social Media, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbstractSong101/pseuds/KD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>YouTube Klaine. Set during S2, and is canon compliant. Written for the Klaine Bingo prompt <b>Homesick</b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning To See The Light

Kurt settled in front of his laptop, webcam poised to record himself. He cringed as the grainy image was displayed on the screen. He was starting to gather a sizeable following on his YouTube channel, and the equipment he was working with didn’t really make the grade. It would have to do for now, though, he couldn’t ask his dad and Carole for more money after they’d given so much to allow him to go to Dalton.

He hit record, and beamed up at the camera lens.

“Hi guys! I’m sorry it’s taken me so long to shoot a video, turns out that private school education is hard work. Who knew?”

The pile of homework glared up at him from next to his laptop, but he studiously ignored it. It was Friday night, after all. It could wait.

“So, a lot has happened since I last filmed one of these videos. You guys all know I moved to private school, and it’s been a pretty major adjustment. I stay there during the week, and there is no time to shoot any videos, and then when I’m home at the weekend I normally have about a thousand papers to write. They work us hard, there.”

He grabbed the pile of work next to him and held it up to the camera, grimacing as he did so.

“If anyone feels like helping me out with my calculus homework, I’ll be forever grateful,” he laughed, placing the pile back down with a thud.

“Anyway, I thought I’d show you a little of what I’ve been up to. It’s mostly schoolwork, I’m not gonna lie – boarding school is nowhere near as exciting as British authors would have you believe. However, we do have some downtime. We have movie nights a couple of times a week – and I almost filmed the arguments that they have over which movie to watch, because they really have to be seen to be believed.”

One night, there had been a wrestling match over whether to watch _The Matrix_ or _The Princess Bride_. Kurt had looked on, astonished and a little horrified, while Blaine had just laughed.

Kurt soon learned that it wasn’t unusual.

“I also joined their show-choir, of course. The Warblers have their own YouTube channel, which I will put a link to in the description below, but they’ve let me use a little of their footage from Regionals in this video. So, here I am singing Candles.”

He paused to give himself room to edit in the clip, and pondered his next words. Blaine was aware of his YouTube channel, and his ever-increasing number of subscribers, and he had agreed for Kurt to share a little of their lives. Kurt wanted to keep a lot of it private, but he’d had so many messages from kids who were going through similar things to what he was at McKinley; it was almost a requirement for him to show them that it can get better.

“Some of you may have been distracted by my duet partner during that clip, and I can’t say I blame you. He’s called Blaine Anderson, and you may as well get used to hearing his name, because that kid is going to be famous one day, I guarantee it.”

Kurt could feel his heart rate increasing, and he turned his attention to scribbling on a piece of paper next to his laptop, trying to direct the excess energy he felt into something other than fidgeting while he spoke.

It didn’t work, and he ended up pausing the recording. He headed downstairs to make a start on dinner, and called Blaine while he did, hoping that it would calm his nerves.

“Hey, Kurt!” Blaine greeted, the smile evident even through his voice. There was a cacophony of noise in the background, and Kurt felt himself relax at the sound. Dalton felt like home, sometimes. “Are you okay? I wasn’t expecting to hear from you until later!”

“I’m fine, I just missed you. Everyone is out, and I’m not used to a quiet house any more. Dalton has ruined me.”

“Well, you’re not missing anything here,” Blaine laughed. The background noise faded away a little. “Wes and David are fighting over which movie to watch tonight, and no one will realize that if they stopped arguing we’d have time to watch both movies.”

“Sounds like a normal night at Dalton Academy.”

“Yep.”

Kurt put his phone down on the countertop, switching to speakerphone, and began chopping some vegetables.

“Do you still want to go to the movies tomorrow?” Blaine asked. Kurt hadn’t been lying on the video, they had very little time to themselves during the week, so a weekend date was something they were both looking forward to.

“Definitely. Hey, Puck is having a party tomorrow night, a Regionals celebration. They’ve invited us, if you want to come? I know it’s a bit odd, celebrating with the team that beat us, and I’m sure they won’t let us forget it, but it could be fun? My dad said you can stay here, in the guest room. And no alcohol.”

Blaine groaned, an embarrassed laugh escaping from him. “Yeah, sure. Does he know about us?”

“He does,” Kurt said. He prided himself on the amount of communication between himself and his father. Lying, even by omission, wasn’t okay, even if conversations were difficult at times. “I told him after Regionals. Is that okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. Sure it is. I just wanted to know where I stood with him. I definitely won’t be drinking if I need to impress him.”

“Oh, and the New Directions are holding some sort of benefit concert in a week or two, Mercedes called to invite us to that, too. It’ll be midweek, but I figure if we share the driving it won’t be too bad.”

“Ooh, you can show me round McKinley! I can’t wait!”

Kurt smiled. Blaine was so eager to experience all parts of Kurt’s life, even the hard parts. It was everything Kurt would have wished for in a boyfriend and more.

“Hey, have you done your video yet?”

“No, not yet. It’s halfway done. I’m hoping to post it sometime tonight. I just took a break to get dinner going.”

It wasn’t a total lie.

“Let me know when it’s online, I want to see it before everyone comments and tells you that you’re too good for me,” Blaine said. There was no real fear behind the words, though. He’d reasoned with Kurt that if Kurt only told everyone a little about him, even if people disliked him, it wasn’t really him that they disliked. He’d pre-emptively privatized all his social media accounts, though, just in case.

Sudden shouting in the background made Kurt jump, and he was grateful he’d put the knife down seconds before.

“I’ve gotta go, I think an actual fight is about to break out over _Star Wars_ ,” Blaine laughed. “I need to go and judge who wins. I’ll call you later, okay?”

“Okay, have fun!”

The call cut off abruptly, and Kurt felt a pang of longing for his other home. He never wanted to miss Friday night dinners, but movie nights at Dalton were fun, too. The opportunity to snuggle up next to Blaine and share some popcorn was extraordinarily irresistible.

There was no point dwelling on it now; there would be other movie nights to go to. He quickly threw all of the vegetables he’d diced into a pot with some water, and headed back upstairs, determined to finish shooting the video before anyone got home.

He sat back at his desk, flicking a light on – necessary to ward off the early evening gloom.

Drawing in a deep breath, he tried to settle his nerves, and hit record.

“The other reason you might be hearing his name a lot, is because we’re dating!” He beamed at the camera, unable to damp down his natural enthusiasm at the news. “Yes, you heard that right, Blaine and I are together! We met on my fist trip to Dalton – which may or may not have been a spying mission for the New Directions – and the friendship has blossomed from there.”

“You won’t be hearing a lot about it,” he added. This was a decision that he and Blaine had made together, keen to keep the intimate details of their relationship as it progressed to themselves. “I’m sure there will be the occasional picture on Instagram, or a mention in a video, but no asking me for more information about him, because it won’t get you anywhere.” He wagged his finger at the camera, a teasing smile on his face.

“However, things I can tell you: the first time we met, he held my hand. Held. My. Hand. In a school. In Ohio. I nearly died of shock right there, I’m telling you. He plays piano, and guitar, and – as you’ve seen – sings like a dream. He’s cute, possibly a little slow on the uptake,” he grinned, knowing Blaine would be watching the video. “But he’s fun, and kind, and I’m sure you’d all approve of him if you could meet him. Maybe one day I’ll talk him into appearing on a video with me.”

Kurt paused, running through his metal checklist and wishing, not for the first time, that he’d made a physical checklist of things to mention in videos.

“Anyway, apart from that development, life at Dalton is good. It’s a shame we lost at Regionals, but there’s always next year, and of course I’ll be supporting the New Directions at Nationals, which is in New York this year! I may have to tag along as a cheerleader.”

A pang of longing hit Kurt. New Directions were home, too, and he was missing one of the biggest moments they’d ever faced.

Damn Karofsky.

He was determined to be pleased for his friends though, and not jealous of their success. They’d performed well at Regionals and had deserved to go further.

“So, I’ve got a busy few weeks coming up, but I promise I will get a new video out to you soon. I managed to find some bargains while clothes-hunting on the internet, and have been working to get them fixed up and wearable, so the next video will no doubt involve a fashion show. In the meantime, if you have any questions about fashion or music – not about Blaine,” he grinned, pointing his finger at the camera again. “Tweet them to me, and I’ll answer the ones I like the look of.”

His cell phone buzzed on the desk next to him, lighting up to show him that Blaine had sent him a message.

“That’s my cue,” he laughed. “Take care, hit the button below to check out The Warblers, and don’t forget to like and subscribe!”

He waved shyly at the camera, before hitting the button to finish the recording, and picking up his phone with his other hand. The message was a picture, starring Blaine’s leg, a bowl of popcorn next to it, and an empty space on a couch.

The caption said _Wish you were here!_

**Author's Note:**

> Also on tumblr [here](http://klainedrabbles.tumblr.com/post/126849578660/beginning-to-see-the-light).


End file.
